familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Grace Pennington (c1674-1771)
Northleigh, Devon |2nd Spouse = |2nd Marriage = |3rd Spouse = |3rd Marriage = |4th Spouse = |4th Marriage = |5th Spouse = |5th Marriage = }} Grace Pennington was born in approximately 1674. Her origins and the names of her parents and siblings are currently unknown. Marriage Grace married Thomas Underdown in Northleigh, Devon on the 2nd December 1712. He was 38 years old at the time of the marriage, which was considerably old at the time, and her age would have been similar. Thomas was the son of Thomas and Johan Underdown (formerly Turner) of Ottery Sy Mary, Devon. Children Thomas and Grace went on to have 11 known children, establishing another pattern set for this Underdown line – large families. The first three children – James, Abraham and Mary – were all baptized in Widworthy. The remaining eight children – Thomas, Grace, Sarah, Philip, Agnes, Joan, Ann and William – were all baptized in Northleigh. Samuel, who married a Joan Warren on 5/12/1749 in Northleigh, may also have been a child of this family, but this is yet to be established. Owner of land? The birth of Thomas’ eldest three children in Widworthy is interesting in that Thomas’ son Thomas would own land in the area and passed it on to some of his children. How son Thomas obtained the land is unknown because he appears to never have lived there. My theory is that Thomas also inherited this land from his parents, most likely his mother. It is possible that Grace Pennington came from the Widworthy area and that is why she and Thomas settled there initially after their marriage. Clerk of Northleigh Parish Thomas became the clerk of the Northleigh Parish Church. When he took on this role is unknown but he still held the role at the time of his death. Death of Husband Thomas was buried at the Northleigh parish church on the 27th March 1758. He was 84 years old. This establishes another pattern for this Underdown line – longevity. He was clerk of Northleigh Parish at the time of his death. The rector of the church at the time of his death was William Ford of Oxford University. Death The Devon Wills Index lists a will previously existing for a Grace Underdown of Northleigh being recorded in 1769. It is located in volume 34 of the Oswyn Murray wills collection, and states only ‘Underdown (Grace of North Leigh, widow) Copy of Will 1769 ff. 3. (Tozer, Langsford & Co). 2/-‘. The will no longer exists and was likely destroyed during the blitz of World War II when the Exeter Probate Registry Office was bombed. It is likely that this will contained detail of land in the Widworthy area that appears to have been passed down several generations of this family. Grace’s son Thomas would pass this land onto some of his sons. Grace was buried in Northleigh on the 3rd July 1771. Her year of birth is currently unknown, so it can't be established how old Grace was at her death. I believe that she was considerably younger than her husband, so may have been about 85-87 years old. If she was the same age of her husband, she would have been 97 at her death. |- |colspan="3" bgcolor="#FFfce0" style="color: #000000;" |'Children of Thomas & Grace Underdown' References *"Recorded Details on the Underdown Families in England", by Peter Underdown, South Australia, 1990 *GEDCOM details of Maxine Cadzow, Victoria, Australia *"England, Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/NRMD-5JR : accessed 19 Jan 2013), Thomas Underdowne, 29 Oct 1674; citing OTTERY SAINT MARY,DEVON,ENGLAND, reference ; FHL microfilm 0962974, 0962975 *"England, Marriages, 1538–1973 ," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/N2HD-PPB : accessed 08 Feb 2013), Thomas Underdown and Grace Penniton, ; citing Northleigh By Honiton,Devon,England, reference ; FHL microfilm 917206. *"England, Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/JMYW-2MX : accessed 08 Feb 2013), Thomas Underdown in entry for James Underdown, 06 Sep 1713; citing WIDWORTHY,DEVON,ENGLAND, reference ; FHL microfilm 917554. *"England, Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/J3FW-BDS : accessed 08 Feb 2013), Tho Underdown in entry for Abraham Underdown, 05 Nov 1714; citing WIDWORTHY,DEVON,ENGLAND, reference ; FHL microfilm 917554. *"England, Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/J3FW-B3L : accessed 08 Feb 2013), Tho Underdown in entry for Mary Underdown, 08 Feb 1715; citing WIDWORTHY,DEVON,ENGLAND, reference ; FHL microfilm 917554. *"England, Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/N57Z-2D3 : accessed 08 Feb 2013), Thomas Underdown, 24 Apr 1717; citing NORTHLEIGH BY HONITON,DEVON,ENGLAND, reference ; FHL microfilm 917206. *"England, Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/N57Z-2DQ : accessed 08 Feb 2013), Thomas Underdown in entry for Thomas Underdown, 24 Apr 1717; citing NORTHLEIGH BY HONITON,DEVON,ENGLAND, reference ; FHL microfilm 917206. *"England, Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/N57Z-2JN : accessed 08 Feb 2013), Thomas Underdown in entry for Grace Underdown, 26 Nov 1718; citing NORTHLEIGH BY HONITON,DEVON,ENGLAND, reference ; FHL microfilm 917206. *"England, Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/J79P-XMG : accessed 08 Feb 2013), Thomas Underdown in entry for Sarah Underdown, 12 Aug 1722; citing NORTHLEIGH BY HONITON,DEVON,ENGLAND, reference ; FHL microfilm 917206. *"England, Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/N57Z-2BJ : accessed 08 Feb 2013), Thomas Underdown in entry for Philip Underdown, 18 Feb 1723; citing NORTHLEIGH BY HONITON,DEVON,ENGLAND, reference ; FHL microfilm 917206. *"England, Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/N57Z-23R : accessed 08 Feb 2013), Thomas Underdown in entry for Agnis Underdown, 15 Aug 1725; citing NORTHLEIGH BY HONITON,DEVON,ENGLAND, reference ; FHL microfilm 917206. *"England, Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/N57Z-27N : accessed 08 Feb 2013), Thomas Underdown in entry for Joan Underdown, 01 Oct 1727; citing NORTHLEIGH BY HONITON,DEVON,ENGLAND, reference ; FHL microfilm 917206. *"England, Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/J79P-X9Q : accessed 08 Feb 2013), Thomas Underdown in entry for Ann Underdown, 19 May 1729; citing NORTHLEIGH BY HONITON,DEVON,ENGLAND, reference ; FHL microfilm 917206. *"England, Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/N57Z-2ZB : accessed 08 Feb 2013), Thomas Underdown in entry for William Underdown, 08 Aug 1731; citing NORTHLEIGH BY HONITON,DEVON,ENGLAND, reference ; FHL microfilm 917206. *"Ancestral File", database, FamilySearch (http://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.2.1/MW1Z-XGL : accessed 2013-02-08), entry for Thomas UNDERDOWN. *"Ancestral File", database, FamilySearch (http://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.2.1/MW1Z-XGY : accessed 2013-02-08), entry for Grace PENNITON. *"Ancestral File", database, FamilySearch (http://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.2.1/MW1Z-XPJ : accessed 2013-02-08), entry for Thomas Widworthy UNDERDOWN. Category:Non-SMW people articles Category:Born in Ottery St Mary Category:Married in 1712 Category:Married in Northleigh Category:Died in Northleigh